


Cut Lip

by SLock



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLock/pseuds/SLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight with John, Sherlock seeks shelter at Molly's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut Lip

Molly stood in her kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil; she had been working all day and then had to do a food shop before returning back to her flat. She let out a yawn just as the kettle started to whistle, stifling the yawn behind a hand she grabbed the kettle by the handle using a tea towel and poured the water into a mug. 

Steam rose from the mug as Molly poured in two spoons of sugar and a drop of milk. A nice cup of tea was what she needed. Especially after she had had the misfortune of a young girl being brought to her. 

She sat down on her old two seater sofa and curled her legs up. It would have been lovely to sit in peace but above her she heard her neighbours arguing for what seemed to be the one hundredth time that month. 

She grabbed the remote that rested on the coffee table and turned the TV on; she flicked through the channels before deciding to watch an old episode of friends.  
For about twenty minutes she enjoyed the solitude before there was a knock at the door. Molly frowned, who would be knocking at her door at this time of the night? Settling her cup of tea down Molly made her way to the door and looked the peephole, it was a soaking wet Sherlock. She quickly opened the door meaning some of the rain that was pouring down outside hit her feet.

‘’Sherlock?’’ 

He walked into the flat quickly, ushering Molly to shut the door which she did. 

‘’Sherlock what’s up?’ She asked. 

Sherlock’s jaw was tightly clenched and in the dim light of the living room Molly noticed he had a cut lip. 

‘’Sherlock I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s going on!’’ Molly said firmly. 

‘’Jo- John he erm… well… erm.. We had an argument!’’ He finally spurted out. ‘’I walked out, didn’t know where else to go.’’

Molly sighed and gave Sherlock a small smile, ‘’It’s okay Sherlock. You can stay here.  
‘’Now go to the bathroom and get out of those wet clothes, and I’ll sort them out for you. I’ve got an old shirt that might fit you.’’

Sherlock nodded to Molly, ‘’Thank you.’’ He gently whispered. 

Molly smiled and showed Sherlock the bathroom and then went to her bedroom to pull out her huge painting shirt. It was covered in splodges of lilac and pastel blue paint, the color scheme that ran through her flat. 

She couldn’t find anything trouser wise that could fit Sherlock, but looking at the size of the shirt Molly figured it would cover the truly important things. Molly swallowed at the  
thought of that, but quickly brushed the thought aside. 

With the shirt in one hand she walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door, she expected Sherlock to open it only slightly but instead he pulled it wide open. Molly noticed that Sherlock was wearing tight white pants and the poor lighting caused a rather revealing shadow. 

Molly quickly looked away and held out the shirt straight armed. The confused Sherlock took the shirt from her and slipped it on. Once satisfied that certain parts of Sherlock were covered Molly looked back at him, the cut on his lip was crusty with blood. ‘’What happened there?’’ Molly asked, pointing to her own and nodding to Sherlock’s. 

Sherlock held a finger to it and winced at the touch, ‘’Oh I didn’t even notice that, John got rather angry.’’ Molly stepped into the bathroom and opened the cabinet and pulled out her first aid kit. 

‘’Sit’’ She ordered, and Sherlock sat on the edge of the bath. Molly ripped open a medical wipe and gently started to clean the cut. 

‘’Not good Sherlock,’’ She said, ‘’you need to stop winding him up.’’ 

Sherlock gave a small smile, ‘’It’s too much fun.’’ 

Shaking her head Molly sighed, ‘’Get a new hobby,’’ 

‘’What would you suggest?’’ He asked, 

‘’I don’t know, how about you –‘’

Sherlock grabbed Molly’s wrist and pulled her close, planting his lips harshly against hers. Molly with a mixture of shock and anger kissed the wet haired man for all of three seconds before pushing him causing him to almost topple into the bath. 

‘’Oh!’’ Was his reaction, he was obviously confused. ‘’I thought you would enjoy that.’’ 

Molly shook her head, ‘’I did… you just don’t really jump on a girl like that Sherlock. You ask.’’ 

Sherlock realised the problem, ‘’I do apologise Molly. It was wrong of me to do that… though, I would very much like to kiss you again if you were allow it.’’ 

‘’Why?’’ She asked, ‘’Why do you all of a sudden want to kiss me?’’ 

Molly didn’t know why she was questioning this, all she had ever wanted was this… but something was wrong. 

‘’I got into a fight with John over you, he told me he wanted to ask you out and I realised that I was jealous. I didn’t want him to have you, I want you.’’  
Sherlock gently snaked his hands to Molly’s waist and pulled her close, ‘’Can I kiss you Molly?’’ He asked. 

Molly nodded, and this time they both leant into the kiss. It was tender at first, soft gentle touches of lips. Molly wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s neck, not caring that his hair dripped rain water on her arms. Sherlock pulled Molly closer, if it was even possible with their already close proximity.  
The kiss grew, needier and desperate. This was just something Molly couldn’t wrap her head around. Barely fifteen minutes ago she was sitting watching friends and now she was being kissed by a man she had loved for such a long time. 

Sherlock pulled away from the kiss, leaving Molly defeated for a second. ‘’Take me to your room,’’ He demanded. Molly happily complied. She pulled Sherlock by his hand to her room and the moment they were by the bed Sherlock latched onto her and pushed up onto the bed. 

Molly ran her hands down Sherlock’s back and found the end of the shirt; she slowly started to pull it up but Sherlock grew impatient and yanked it off. Sherlock thought it unfair he was near nude while Molly was fully clothed, he didn’t care for the buttons that closed the top together, and instead he ripped it open. Molly didn’t really care that one of her tops was now practically unusable ever again.

All she cared about was that Sherlock had his hands on her breasts and was squeezing them ever so slightly. When he brushed his thumbs over the hardened nubs on her breast she left gasped and reached into Sherlock. 

‘’Take my bra off,’’ she demanded. She held on to his neck as Sherlock reached his hands round and discovered the latch. He fumbled with it for a second before finally it snapped open. Molly sat up and pulled off the open top and bra revealing her breasts to Sherlock. She lay back down and started kissing Sherlock again, this time Sherlock was focussing on the skirt she wore. 

He pulled the zip that lay on the hip of her skirt causing the skirt to slack around her waist. Sherlock pulled it off, deciding to leave on her cotton white knickers. He flung the skirt behind him, not caring what it hit. All he cared was that Molly was now lying beneath him, so open and vulnerable.  
The kissing came to stop as Sherlock had latched a finger into the side of her knickers, poised to pull them off. He looked at Molly for approval and she nodded. 

He kissed Molly gently one more time, before placing soft kisses down her body. As he went lower so did his hands, by the time the knickers were off her body his face was in line with mound. He could feel Molly shiver with anticipation, and he smiled as he stuck his tongue out tasting her wetness. 

She jolted at the first touch and this was all Sherlock needed to attack again. He licked her, his tongue circling her clit. The sounds of pleasure that Molly made were so hot to  
Sherlock that he growled, the vibrations of the sound ran a curdling shock of pleasure up Molly’s back. He sneaked a finger into her and the moist wetness of her made Sherlock slide the finger in and out with ease. 

This teasing was too much for Molly, ‘’Please!!’’ She begged. Sherlock looked at Molly and the look of need on her face was enough to pay the price needed for relief. He slid another finger in and lapped quicker and harder at her clit, nibbling it so slightly and sucking on it.  
He felt Molly shaking as she tried to hold off her orgasm, she moaned and yelled in pleasure. 

‘’Sher-Sher-Sherlock! Oh fuck!’’ Sherlock had never heard her swear and the use of the profanity caused Sherlock a desperate need. He pulled away from her and as he saw the look of disappointment on her face he put it to rest as he pulled of his pants. 

Molly sat up and pushed Sherlock back, he fell down and Molly helped with the disposal of his underwear. He was hard, and a glistening of pre cum was resting on top of his cock.

‘’Protection?’’ Sherlock asked. 

‘’I’m on the pill,’’ She responded, crawling up the bed and onto Sherlock. Sherlock sat up and pulled Molly up, they kissed as she lowered herself down on to his cock. They both breathed with pleasure as shots of joy stormed through their body. 

Molly began to ride him, pushing herself up and down. Small moans of ecstasy escaped and when she felt Sherlock’s thumb suddenly rolling her clit she couldn’t help but take a sharp breath into Sherlock’s mouth. Sherlock pulled away from the kiss and watched Molly’s pleasure intake climb. 

Her eyes were tightly closed as she concentrated, she had positioned herself in such a way that each time she pushed down the end of Sherlock’s cock would strike that sweet spot inside her. 

‘’Open your eyes… please.’’ Sherlock asked, and Molly complied. They looked at each other as they both reached the peak. Molly let out a loud moan of joy as her orgasm hit her in waves, each one like a strong tidal wave drowning her in what seemed to be an eternal joy. 

On the third wave Sherlock came, he grunted as his hard cock released its self into Molly. Molly had only had sex a handful in times and all those times she never wanted the man to cum into her, with Sherlock it was different. 

Their orgasms came to an end, and they stayed in their position for a few minutes before detangling themselves from one another and lying down in the mess of the duvets and pillows. They were sweaty, and sticky, and just so full of each other in both physical and emotional terms but neither cared at that moment in time… 

They kissed gently, making the fall from their high much softer and nicer. 

Molly fell asleep first, her head resting on Sherlock’s chest. Sherlock, despite having slept two days before hand, found he too needed to sleep. They held onto each other for the rest of the night, and it seemed they would hold onto each other for the rest of their life.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for such a long time for various reasons so this little fic is really to get me back into the game. It's my first Sherlock Fandom fic so it's going to be rough and not really that ready, but I appreciate the feedback so please drop a comment. Would mean an awful lot. 
> 
> Thank you xx


End file.
